O agora em conchas brancas
by Seregwen Sama
Summary: Um Malfoy é sempre um Malfoy e não se pode domalos. Talvez ensinarlhes alguma coisas a contragosto, mas no fundo, bem no fundo, algumas verdades permanecerão eternas.


**He's just the kind of man**

_(Ele é o tipo de homem)  
**You hear about**_

_(Sobre o qual você ouve falar)  
**Who leaves his family for**_

_(Que deixa a família por)  
**An easy out**_

_(Uma saída fácil)  
**They never saw the signs**_

_(Eles nunca viram os sinais)  
**He never said a Word**_

_(Ele nunca disse uma palavra)  
**He couldn't take another day**_

_(Ele não pôde agüentar outro dia)_

- Você está estranha, Ginny.

Draco pousou o fino prato de porcelana sobre a mesa, tomando cuidado de demonstrar em sua voz mais preocupação do que realmente sentia. Mas ela podia ver além dos olhos verdes, se limitando a abaixar a cabeça e continuar em seu árduo trabalho para cortar as batatas cozidas.

Não era realmente isso que o loiro esperava de suas férias na praia. Não fugira com ela direto ao chalé de seus pais para agüentar aquele clima pesado que pairava no ar desde a chegada. Agora estava em dúvida sobre ter escolhido o caminho certo ao levar a pequena Weasley para lá. A amava, era certo. Mas talvez não valesse a pena correr o risco. Se seus pais descobrissem sobre a sua pequena aventura romântica, poderia dar adeus a sua herança. E isso era muita coisa.

- Não vai me contar? Tudo bem... Se você quer assim. – Abaixou os olhos para o próprio prato, se divertindo com o interessante formato da cenoura. De repente sentiu que não deveria ter dispensado todos os empregados do lugar.

Do outro lado da mesa, um pensamento perturbava a mente da garota de cabelos vermelhos. Sabia que o que estava fazendo ali era uma loucura completa. Sozinha num chalé na praia com Draco Malfoy. Mas não poderia ter evitado se apaixonar por ele, sempre tão sozinho, sem amigos verdadeiros e uma herança de arrogância e maldade. Não podia dizer que ele mudara durante o tempo em que estiveram juntos. Não, ele era o mesmo de sempre. Estava muito ocupado para olhar para as coisas que realmente importam, era sempre o dinheiro e a origem que lhe diziam como agir. Nunca via o que havia do outro lado das janelas, nunca saia para ver o mar, nem mesmo andar na areia. A vida lá fora era muito perigosa e indigna de um Malfoy.

Mas havia alguma coisa nele que a atraia.

- Draco... – Gina pousou os talheres na borda do prato a sua frente. – Você alguma vez viu o pôr-do-sol?

O loiro levantou malicioso os olhos verdes, tomando o guardanapo e passando-o levemente sobre os lábios. Não sabia aonde aquela conversa iria levar e, realmente, não sentia a menor vontade de descobrir. Continuou em silêncio esperando que o assunto terminasse ali.

- Não... Você não viu... Eu gostaria de saber para que serve essa vida que você leva. Diz-se tão superior, mas para que viver se você não pode fazer algo só por fazer de vez em quando?

- Eu simplesmente não entendo o que quer dizer, Gin... – Com um sorriso desagradável, pousou o guardanapo sobre o prato agora vazio.

- Você é sempre tão certo. O exemplo perfeito de um Malfoy. Arrogante, prepotente. Não cansa dessa vida?

Draco levantou os olhos para a garota a sua frente. Era simplesmente linda, talvez só por isso estivesse ali. Mas agora o loiro começava a se arrepender profundamente da escolha que fizera.

- É a minha vida.

- Então eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui, se não posso fazer parte dela.

_  
**Carry me to the shoreline**_

(Me leve pelo contorno da costa)  
**Bury me in the sand**

_(Me enterre na areia)  
**Walk me across the water**_

_(Caminhe comigo para o outro lado da água)  
**And maybe you'll understand**_

(E talvez você entenda)

Calmamente, Ginny percorreu o caminho até a porta sem levantar uma vez sequer os olhos para o loiro ainda sentado. Puxou a maçaneta dourada, encostando os pés descalços na areia gelada. Ha muito tempo não via uma noite chuvosa como aquela. Caia uma leve garoa, ou talvez fosse apenas maresia. Simplesmente saiu caminhando pela praia, sem ao menos fechar a porta de vidro atrás de si.

De olhos fechados, o loiro parecia adormecido em sua cadeira. Não seria tão ruim deixa-la ir assim, sem brigas, sem aumentar a voz. As coisas seriam bem mais fáceis, e ele poderia voltar a se envolver com garotas menos perigosas.

Mas será que ele poderia deixa-la ir? Sentia vontade de sair correndo atrás da Weasley e abraça-la, beija-la e dizer que, algum dia, poderiam ver o pôr-do-sol se ela quisesse. Talvez não fosse apenas uma simples atração, afinal. Deixou escapar uma risadinha desdenhosa por entre os lábios. Era ele um Malfoy e podia fazer o que quiser, tudo sempre daria certo no final. Quem sabe só por essa noite mais pudesse se deixar levar pela Weasley.

Levantou-se elegante, deixando os pratos sobre a mesa.

A água do mar é sempre tão misteriosa e negra a noite. Parece que ela pode te livrar de todos os problemas se você apenas seguir o reflexo do céu. Sentada na areia, Ginny observava a lua turva sobre as ondas.

Ela realmente gostaria de saber o que a atraia tanto naquele loiro.

Sentiu os passos que se aproximavam as suas costas e a mão pálida estendida em sua direção. Levantou-se com a ajuda dos dedos gélidos, olhando fundo nos olhos verdes a sua frente.

- Vamos voltar, pequena...

Ginny simplesmente sorriu frente ao pedido de desculpas arrogante de Draco. Ele era orgulhoso demais para pedir desculpas com as palavras exatas. Como se não tivesse entendido o que a frase realmente lhe propunha, a ruiva continuou a caminhar, deixando as ondas passarem por sobre seus pés. Certificando-se que estava sendo seguida pelo outro, abaixou-se, pegando uma pequena concha branca semi-enterrada na areia fofa.

- Não é linda?

Draco observou o pequeno objeto que a ruiva despejara entre suas mãos. Era apenas uma concha sem significado algum. Uma como tantas outras ali que não valiam absolutamente nada. Simplesmente não entendia o porque de ficar ali sob a garoa perdendo tempo.

- Eu gosto só das brancas. Elas parecem ser mais simples, bonitas pelo que são realmente. Sem se valer de desenhos ou cores.

Segurou então a mão pálida do Malfoy, trazendo-o mais para perto das ondas, que lhe molhavam os pés e faziam com que um leve arrepio percorresse sua espinha. Simplesmente deixou-se levar, caminhando para cada vez mais longe do chalé. Sem dizer uma palavra, as mãos dadas. Simplesmente por faze-lo.

Once the stone 

_(Uma vez que a pedra)  
**You're crawling under**_

_(A qual você está rastejando embaixo)  
**Is lifted off your shoulders**_

_(É erguida de seus ombros)  
**Once the cloud that's raining**_

_(Uma vez que a nuvem a qual está chovendo)  
**Over your head disappears**_

_(Em cima de sua cabeça desaparece)  
**The noise that you'll hear**_

_(O barulho que você ouvirá)  
**Is the crashing down of hollow years**_

_(É o desabar dos anos vazios.)_

Continuaram o caminho, vez por outra lançando um olhar para a água que se estendia até o horizonte. Tinham que admitir que era extremamente prazeroso estar ali. Sem preocupações, sem ordens. Apenas os dois.

Iam se distanciando cada vez mais, sem perceber. Ginny juntara nas mãos alvas, uma coleção de conchas brancas, que lhe prendiam nos cabelos anormalmente longos (agora encharcados pela garoa) e faziam pequenos nós quando tentavam tira-las a força. Frente a tudo isso, a ruiva simplesmente ria e se recusava a deixar as conchas.

Draco não se lembrava a última vez em que se sentira tão bem. Não haviam as velhas preocupações martelando em sua cabeça nem o cheiro da responsabilidade. Sua pequena (como ele gostava de chamar Ginny, quando não havia nada a fazer além de esperar), havia lhe aberto um mundo completamente novo, com sensações que ele nunca experimentara. Ou que não se lembrava de ter experimentado. Borbulhava uma mistura dentro dele, que era de excitação, paz e felicidade. Nunca admitiria, mas aquela ruiva começava a transforma-lo de uma maneira surpreendente.

No céu escuro, a garoa começava a se tornar uma verdadeira chuva.

Buscando o aconchego da lareira que os esperava no chalé, Draco virou-se procurando com os olhos as luzes que deixara para trás. Como resposta, recebeu apenas o vazio da praia deserta, marcada pelas pegadas finas na areia. Tinham andado mais do que ele gostaria.

Buscou com os olhos o apoio da ruiva. Para sua surpresa, essa simplesmente sorriu, puxando-o pelo braço em direção ao imenso paredão de pedra que se estendia logo à frente.

Estavam longe demais do chalé para voltar e ainda havia um ano até que Gina aprendesse como aparatar. Sem pestanejar, deixou-se levar.

Com a aproximação, foi tomando forma uma pequena abertura na rocha. Era algo como uma caverna, ou talvez menor do que uma, mas serviria como abrigo até que a chuva se fosse.

**She's not the kind of girl**

(Ela não é o tipo de menina)  
**You hear about**

_(Que você ouve falar)  
**She'll never want another**_

_(Ela nunca vai querer a outro)  
**She'll never be without**_

_(Ela nunca estará sem)  
**She'll give you all the signs**_

_(Ela lhe dará todos os sinais)  
**She'll tell you everything**_

_(Ela lhe conta tudo)  
**Then turn around and walk away** _

Então_ se vira e vai embora)_

Ginny foi a primeira a se instalar no abrigo improvisado. Simplesmente despejou as conchas em um canto e sentou-se no chão de pedra úmida. Esperou até que o outro passasse pela abertura e então juntou alguns galhos próximos, fazendo um pequeno monte bem no centro do local.

O loiro puxou do bolso a varinha um tanto molhada, mas que deveria funcionar perfeitamente. Um aceno foi o suficiente para fazer as chamas pularem sobre a madeira e iluminarem o local apertado. Tirando a camisa branca, Draco estendeu-a perto do fogo, olhando para Ginny.

- Vai pegar um resfriado se deixar as roupas secarem no corpo. Anda, chegue aqui.

Levantou a varinha em direção a própria camisa, mas a ruiva simplesmente segurou-lhe o braço com um sorriso carinhoso estampado na face corada.

- Deixar secar perto do fogo... É mais gostoso vestir roupas que foram secas de forma natural, você verá.

Com um suspiro, o loiro guardou a varinha novamente no bolso, olhando para a ruiva que despia-se das próprias roupas. Usava um biquíni vermelho por baixo de tudo. Talvez tivesse sido Draco mesmo quem lhe dera aquele biquíni, mas não lembraria disso agora. Estava sempre muito ocupado para prestar atenção a esses detalhes insignificantes.

Só agora percebia que tinha caído direitinho na peça que a ruiva lhe pregara. Por uma noite, ele esqueceria que era um Malfoy e ela ignoraria o fato de ser uma Weasley. Depois talvez as coisas voltassem ao que eram, mas aquela noite era deles.

Carry me to the shoreline 

_(Me leve pelo contorno da costa)  
**Bury me in the sand**_

_(Me enterre na areia)  
** "Into the waves"**_

_(Nas ondas)  
**Walk me across the water**_

(Caminhe comigo para o outro lado da água)  
**And maybe you'll understand**

_(E talvez você entenda)_

Aproximou-se cauteloso da Weasley, ajoelhando-se na sua frente e pousando as mãos em seu ombro. Devagar, foi descendo os dedos pelas costas descobertas da ruiva, encostando a boca em seu ouvido e murmurando.

- Eu fui tão cego, minha pequena, tão cego...

Abraçando-o, Ginny beijou-lhe os lábios doces, fazendo-o deitar-se no chão de pedra. Passou a mão por toda a extensão do peito do rapaz, dando-lhe leves mordiscadas na orelha.

Encostando o rosto sobre os cabelos ruivos, Draco aspirou o doce perfume que tanto lhe seduzia.

Puxou a cordinha que pendia meio frouxa pelas costas da bruxa, soltando-lhe a parte de cima do biquíni, mais o menos na mesma velocidade em que a ruiva tentava abrir os botões de sua calça.

Once the stone 

_(Uma vez que a pedra)  
**You're crawling under**_

_(A qual você está rastejando embaixo)  
**Is lifted off your shoulders**_

_(É erguida de seus ombros)  
**Once the cloud that's raining**_

_(Uma vez que a nuvem a qual está chovendo)  
**Over your head disappears**_

_(Em cima de sua cabeça desaparece)  
**The noise that you'll hear**_

_(O barulho que você ouvirá)  
**Is the crashing down of hollow years**_

_(É o desabar dos anos vazios.)_

Após todo aquele tempo, era impressionante que a fogueira ainda conseguisse se manter acesa. Gina observava-a, perdida em pensamentos, segura entre os braços de Draco, que dormia profundamente. A noite havia passado, e ela voltava a ser apenas a pequena Weasley e ele o garoto rico e mimado. Os raios de sol traziam o fim do conto de fadas.

Desvencilhou-se dos braços do loiro, ignorando os resmungos que ressoavam alto na caverna abandonada. Sorriu, beijando seus lábios pela última vez. Adormecido assim, Draco Malfoy parecia apenas um garoto comum.

Checou se as roupas estavam realmente secas, mesmo sabendo que elas fatalmente estariam. Talvez a ruiva estivesse apenas procurando um motivo para ficar um pouquinho mais. Alguns segundos só. Vestiu o biquíni vermelho, sem tirar os olhos do loiro, mesmo quando esse parecia que iria finalmente acordar, e então adormecia novamente. Deveria estar perdido em sonhos profundos. Sonhos de um Malfoy, seja lá o que um Malfoy sonhe.

Vestiu o resto da roupa, puxando a camisa de Draco e cobrindo-no também. Era muito fácil ficar gripado naquele clima.

Once the stone 

_(Uma vez que a pedra)  
**You're crawling under**_

_(A qual você está rastejando embaixo)_

_**Is the crashing down of hollow years**_

_(É o desabar dos anos vazios.)_

Examinou a pilha de conchas que tinha largado a um canto, esquecidas na noite passada. Apenas as conchas brancas, como dissera a Draco. Eram como o garoto, aparentemente sem beleza mas incrivelmente belas a seu modo. Não a beleza estética, que essa é muito generosa com todos os Malfoys, mas um outro tipo. Talvez por isso Gina gostasse das conchas e gostasse de Draco. Olhando para frente a Weasley só podia ver conchas em seu futuro.

Malfoys não se casam com Weasleys.

Pegou as conchas, despejando-as sobre a areia clara da entrada da caverna e arrumando-nas para que formassem palavras. Grandes palavras em letras garrafais, brilhantes a luz do sol da manhã.

_Tente ver o pôr do sol._

A garota sorriu, olhando uma última vez para o loiro adormecido e então para o sol que iluminava o lado de fora da caverna. Há uma vida inteira te esperando pela frente e nela é preciso fazer o que é certo, pequena Weasley. Mesmo que isso não seja o mais fácil ou o mais prazeroso. Mesmo que doa.

Seguiu para o caminho iluminado, caminhando sobre a areia fofa coalhada de conchas que as ondas da noite trouxeram. Um Malfoy é sempre um Malfoy e não se pode doma-los. Talvez ensinar-lhes alguma coisas a contragosto, mas no fundo, bem no fundo, algumas verdades permanecerão eternas. Malfoys não se casam com Weasleys.

--------------------------oo-----------------------------------

**N/A: **De vez em nunca eu resolvo escrever uma D/G, ou terminar uma que comecei a muito tempo. Essa foi do segundo caso.

A música é Hollow Years do Dream Theater. Muito bonita, não acham?

Então, chega de enrolação. Espero que tenham gostado e peço desculpas por qualquer erro.

:-) reviews são muito muito bem vindos. E talvez me convençam de escrever mais d/gs futuramente.


End file.
